Bound by Tradition
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: While in a room, making out, Guan Ping and Xing Cai get transported into the world of Mulan. How will they react to the law regarding women? Rated T because of the making out part, I guess.


**Bound by Tradition**

**This is a little bit of stuff I got from the back of my head.**

* * *

Shu was having a feast and it was going very well. Everyone was drinking, eating, telling stories, laughing and getting rowdy. Guan Ping approaches Xing Cai.

"Hey there, wanna go to my room later?"

"Heh. Sure."

A few hours later, Xing Cai arrived in Guan Ping's room and the latter noticed something.

"Why do you have a sword with you?"

"I always carry this around with me."

Guan Ping laughed. They told a few stories to each other. When it sounded like everyone else was asleep, Guan Ping and Xing Cai stared at each other in an extremely suggestive way. They began to make out with each other. After a few seconds, they were already on the ground. Suddenly, something was wrong. They were glowing.

"Guan Ping, what's going on?"

"I don't kno..."

Before he could finish, they blacked out. The couple suddenly woke up in the snow.

"Where are we?" Xing Cai asked.

"I don't know. At least you're armed." Guan Ping answered.

"Look! A spear." Guan Ping took the spear which didn't look fine but, it was all he could find. They suddenly see shadows. One humanoid one, two unknown smaller ones and one which was pretty much a horse. Xing Cai came in to see a woman with a blanket on her kneeling on a sword. The two figures were a cricket and a small red dragon. The other one was pretty much a horse.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Xing Cai and this is Guan Ping. Who are you?" Xing Cai replied.

"Fa Mulan. This is Mushu, Cri-kee and Khan. Wait a second," Mulan noticed Xing Cai's armored attire and her sword. She finally spoke again, "Let's talk for a little bit, Xing Cai."

* * *

**Dialogue between Mulan, Guan Ping and Xing Cai.**

**XC: What's wrong?**

**M: Isn't it against tradition that women join the army?**

**GP: What are you talking about? We've never heard of a law like that.**

**M: It sounds like you two are from another China. An alternate one.**

**XC: Yeah. Back home, we had women for generals. They were just as tough as everyone else.**

**M: Well if you're here then, you'll just be breaking tradition.**

**GP: Forget tradition. Women can be just as tough as men. Take Xing Cai here for an example.**

**XC: Yeah. I whooped your butt a few times in training.**

**M: You guys really think it's time for...**

* * *

They heard noises. Mulan and Xing Cai checked the source only to find men emerging from the snow. One of them had a pet bird. Mulan was horrified.

"Oh no. We have to get back to the city!"

With haste Mulan sheathed the sword that she was kneeling on before getting on Khan. Mushu the dragon came to her.

"Wait! Home is the other way!"

"Mushu, are we in this together or what?"

Mulan rode to the city with Cri-kee and Mushu while Guan Ping and Xing Cai made haste, attempting to catch up with her. When they made it to the city:

"Guys, put these on." Mulan threw hooded cloaks at Guan Ping and Xing Cai.

"What good will these do?" Guan Ping asked.

Before he could get an answer, Mulan attempted to warn the general, Li Shang of the problem. He doesn't believe her. When she got back to the still cloaked couple,

"Who were those guys in the snow?" Guan Ping asked.

"The Huns. Shan Yu is their leader." Mulan replied.

"Kinda reminds me of Zhao Yun for some reason."

They continued working their way through the crowd until the emperor showed himself on the steps of the temple. Li Shang and three other soldiers stepped forward. General Li presented a sword that had a slightly wavy blade.

"I present to you the sword of Shan Yu."

Before the emperor could reply however, Shan Yu suddenly captures him and he, along with his remaining followers lock down the palace. Desperate, Li Shang and his three followers attempted to break down the gates with one of the statues. Mulan came up with an idea and they manage to get inside. The three soldiers disguised themselves as concubines. One of the big Huns said:

"Concubines." the other repled, "Really ugly concubines."

Before anything else could happen, Guan Ping and Xing Cai suddenly dashed from the hall and toward the Huns. They gave them a good beating while Li Shang faced Shan Yu in combat. Guan Ping steps forth but Shan Yu had superior strength. He throws the two at Xing Cai until Mulan came in to distract him. She lures him to the roof where Mushu hits him with a fireworks rocket. Mulan, Xing Cai, Guan Ping, Li Shang and the three soldiers were approached by a man who suspiciously looks like Chen Gong.

"You all ruined the palace!"

* * *

**Dialogue between Chi Fu, Li Shang, Xing Cai, the Emperor and Mulan (I guess)**

**LS: She's a hero!  
**

**CF: She's a woman! She is not worth anything! (Gets a sword near his neck)**

**XC: I think it's time for a change of tradition.**

**E: That would be enough. Fa Mulan, I have heard a great deal about you. You ran away from home, deceived your commanding officer pretending to be a man and...You saved us all.**

**(Presents to Mulan the Sword of Shan Yu and the Imperial Seal (No. Not the one from Dynasty Warriors))**

**E: Guan Ping, Xing Cai, I don't know where you two came from but, it seems our tradition had to change at some point. You two taught us that. Thank you. Chi Fu, give this woman a place in my court.**

**CF: But sir! We...we have no other spots.**

**E: Very well, she gets your job.**

**(Chi Fu faints)**

* * *

Mulan came home bringing the two gifts to her father. Liu Shang came to the house with Guan Ping and Xing Cai.

"Mulan, you forgot your helmet." Li Shang said.

"Thank you. Can you stay here for dinner? You guys too."

"Dinner would be great."

Before Guan Ping could reply however, he and Xing Cai are glowing again.

"Guan Ping, Xing Cai, what's going on?" Mulan asked.

Xing Cai sighed. "I suppose we must leave. Farewell, you two, give Mushu our regards." With that, they vanished.

* * *

The couple woke up in Guan Ping's room. It was almost morning.

"Should we tell everyone about what just happened?" Xing Cai asked.

"Nah. I don't think they're going to believe us." Guan Ping answered.

They continued to kiss before they spent the last half hour sleeping.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
